


Together

by dupli



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, GUESS WHO WROTE ANOTHER ONE, M/M, No Dialogue, No Smut, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dupli/pseuds/dupli
Summary: yeah yeah i know this is NOTHING like how i was teasing it for the past year now but life + other projects got in the way so it changed a lot during development
Relationships: Simon Belmont/Luigi (Nintendo)
Kudos: 10





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> yeah yeah i know this is NOTHING like how i was teasing it for the past year now but life + other projects got in the way so it changed a lot during development

It was early into the blossoming couple’s relationship when campfires became a huge thing in the Smash Mansion.

Every night, the Smashers would gather around a large campfire and sing songs. Whether they be classic campfire songs or songs from certain character’s games.

It was truly a bonding moment. But like all things, it would end once it got late.

The night was then quiet. All that could be heard were the chats of fellow friends as everyone walked to the mansion.

Despite being happy and content, Luigi wanted something more out of this. He wanted to know what it would be like to spend a night with his newfound lover, Simon, for the first time.

So, he asked Simon if he could spend the night with him. Considering how Richter was conveniently going to spend the night sleeping over with some of his pals. And of course, his offer was accepted.

When the two got in their pajamas, did whatever they needed to do, and got to bed.

They were both incredibly touch starved, that’s for sure. The second the both of them laid together, they were embracing in each other’s arms. They didn’t sleep with a blanket since it was the summer, but it still felt just as comfortable.

The soft heartbeats, the warm feeling of being held, the soft sounds of the outside world.. It was perfect.

After that night, they felt more comfortable sleeping together. Love is a complicated feeling. But the fun part of it is exploring and finding what makes you comfortable.

And it seems for now, cuddling in each other's arms makes them the most comfortable.


End file.
